Coming Out
by Meta Morphos
Summary: Hermine und Ginny machen ihre Beziehung öffentlich und outen sich in der Schule. Acht Reaktionen in 100-Wort-Geschichten. eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Original verfasst von paranoidkitten


**Coming Out**

 _verfasst von paranoidkitten unter dem gleichen Titel  
_

 _ins Deutsche übertragen von Meta Morphos_

 _Disclaimer: die Charaktere gehören J K Rowling_

 _Bemerkung: Inspiriert durch eine Diskussion auf FAP über das Coming Out unserer Lieblings-Femmeslash-Paare._

 **Ron**

Er freut sich, dass seine kleine Schwester jemanden gefunden hat. Ehrlich, das tut er. Er ist froh, dass es jemand ist, dem er vertrauen kann. Es ist vielleicht auch besser, dass es ein Mädchen ist, denn dann muss er sich zumindest keine Sorgen machen, dass Ginny Sex hat. Was können zwei Mädchen schon miteinander anstellen? Sein kleines Schwesterchen ist unschuldig und keusch, so soll das auch bleiben.

Er ist sich allerdings unschlüssig darüber, wie er es findet, dass Hermine seine Schwester ihm vorzieht. Irgendwie gibt ihm das ein Gefühl der, na ja, Minderwertigkeit. Aber darüber kommt er schon weg. Hoffentlich.

 **Harry**

Er ist zu beschäftigt damit, sich über Sirius, Voldemort und den Zustand des Universums im Allgemeinen den Kopf zu zerbrechen und Trübsal zu blasen, um viel über Ginny und Hermine nachzudenken. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte es viel mit ihm zu tun. Sie sind seine Freundinnen, sie sind ein Paar, das hat kaum Einfluss auf sein Alltagsleben. Höchstens, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr flüstern und kichern, sondern flüstern, kichern und küssen.

Nach einiger Zeit beginnt er, sie zu beobachten und das erregt ihn seltsam. Er fängt wieder an, nachts an sich herumzuspielen, während er an die beiden denkt.

 **Dean und Seamus**

Sie sehen das definitiv positiv. Sie befürworten es total, auch wenn es ihnen anfangs ein wenig Unbehagen bereitet, dass dieses ganze „Homo"-Thema so öffentlich gemacht und breit diskutiert wird. Sie beobachten ganz genau, wie alle anderen damit umgehen und beginnen, Harry, Ron und Neville vorsichtig nach ihren Ansichten zu Homosexualität zu befragen. Nicht bloß bei Lesben, denn Männer sollen das ja ohnehin gut finden, wenn zwei Frauen zusammen sind (nicht dass Dean oder Seamus viel davon verstünden). Und wenn die Zeit reif ist, machen sie ihre eigene kleine Erklärung zu ihrer Beziehung und niemand ist zu schockiert, was für eine Erleichterung.

 **Neville**

Er wusste es ja schon, aber das sagt er Harry und Ron nicht. Ginny hat sich ihm vor langem anvertraut, bevor überhaupt etwas zwischen ihr und Hermine lief. Und er hat immer gedacht, es sei komisch, dass sie beide Hermine mochten und einander durch einen gemeinsamen Schwarm näher gekommen sind. Er hat Hermine immer noch gern, aber sie mag Ginny und er freut sich so, dass Ginny bekommen hat, wovon sie so lange geträumt hat, dass er gar keine Zeit für Eifersucht hat. Er mag Eifersucht sowieso nicht, er hat gelernt, dass man damit auf lange Sicht überhaupt nichts erreicht.

 **Draco**

Wer denken die beiden eigentlich, dass sie sind, wie sie Arm in Arm herumstolzieren, als wäre das ganz natürlich, dass zwei Mädchen ineinander verliebt sind? Und noch große Erklärungen abgeben, als wäre es was, worauf man stolz sein kann. Aber was kann man schon von Gryffindor erwarten. Die eine ist ein Schlammblut und die andere zwar Reinblüterin, aber eine Weasley und damit genauso schlimm. Es ist widerwärtig, genau das ist es. Wenn Umbridge noch hier wäre, hätte sie schon lange verboten, wie die beiden sich ständig in aller Öffentlichkeit umarmen und küssen, das steht mal fest. Ihm wird ganz schlecht davon.

 **Pansy und Millicent**

Sie verhalten sich empört. Wenn sie beobachten, wie Draco und die anderen Slytherins Ginny und Hermine beschimpfen und mit brutalen, grausamen Namen belegen, fühlen sie sich beschämt und von sich selbst angewidert. Das ist seltsam, sie sollten doch von Hermine und Ginny angewidert sein, oder? Und das sind sie auch, das versuchen sie, aber die Stimmen in ihrem Köpfen flüstern ihnen zu, dass sie genau wie sie sind. Und erst nach einem privaten Gespräch in der Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock wird Pansy klar, dass Millicent die gleichen Gefühle hat wie sie. Aber es ist schon okay, denn sie küssen wie Slytherins.

 **Lavender und Parvati**

Jetzt ergibt alles Sinn, wenn sie mal genau nachdenken. Das ist der Grund, warum Hermine sich nicht für die wichtigen Dinge im Leben interessiert: Schminke und Klamotten. Es hätte ihnen klar sein sollen, dass Hermines mangelndes Interesse an Jungs nicht bloß mit ihrer Strebernatur zu tun hat. Komisch, sie hatten immer gedacht, dass Hermines Zuneigung zu Ginny Weasley nur eine weitere Strategie war, näher an Ron heranzukommen. Tja, jetzt ist sie ein aussichtsloser Fall. Das stört Lavender und Parvati nicht, sie machen sich nichts daraus, dass Hermine Mädchen küssen will. Aber sie werden ihr nicht weiterhin anbieten, ihr die Nägel zu lackieren.

 **Luna**

Luna ist verwundert, dass alle so schockiert sind. Sie hat das schon ewig kommen sehen. Man muss doch blind sein, um zu übersehen, wie Hermine und Ginny sich in den letzten paar Monaten angehimmelt haben. Da gab es definitiv sexuelle Spannungen, fast so schlimm wie bei Seamus und Dean in Hermines Jahrgang. Nun ja, sie ist froh, dass es jetzt raus ist. Sie fragt sich, ob das etwas mit dem Artikel über Dolores Umbridges Affäre mit einem Mitglied der Schwestern des Schicksals zu tun hat, den ihr Vater kürzlich im Klitterer veröffentlichte. Die Presse ist doch wirklich eine erstaunliche Institution.


End file.
